


Once upon a time in Mexico

by Ramadiii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Callan Mulvey - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Frank Grillo - Freeform, HYDRA Husbands, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Being a new agent is not always easy, especially when management manages to piss off two of SHIELD's best field agents by giving you unwanted preferential treatment.Prompt:5. Spitroasting





	Once upon a time in Mexico

The mission in Mexico has gone off without a hitch, but that was to be expected even when management saddled two of the agency's top agents with a rookie like yourself.  
You're good, every instructor you'd come across at the academy said so.  
But being top of your class doesn't negate the need for practical experience so they'd sent you with Rollins and Rumlow, hoping to get you more comfortable in the field.  
Comfortable my ass, you think as you step out of the motel shower, wringing the water out of your hair before wrapping yourself in a scratchy towel.  
You'd spent a week in the desert, in the blistering heat, tailing a high value target as he did nothing but fuck his way through Mexico's cheapest prostitutes for six and a half days, before finally getting to take him down during an exchange of vibranium and blood diamonds.  
It had been sweaty and dirty and you'd never felt more like a city girl when one night you'd dreamed of the water pressure at your DC-apartment.  
Not to mention the tension between you and the senior agents.  
Rumlow had made no attempt to conceal his frustration at having to deal with you, and the one time you'd complained about the heat he'd dressed you down for it.  
Rollins was a different beast, never taking any of his frustrations out on you personally but you could tell he wasn't happy with the arrangement, especially when it became clear you'd gotten your own room.  
It must have been a clerical error somewhere because you didn't mind sharing and it was standard protocol that all assigned agents share living spaces on missions. As if you needed something else to drive a wedge between you and them.  
You'd tried to explain that to them but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. You didn't want special treatment, it shouldn't matter that you were a rookie or a woman, but they obviously didn't get the memo.  
You can't wait to get on the plane tomorrow, a couple of hours and you'll be back home and ready to forget all of this.

The bathroom door closes behind you. You swivel around.  
Rumlow is leaning against the wall, watching you, reminding you you're wearing nothing but a crappy motel towel.  
"Agent Rumlow, what are you doing in here?" You ask, heart ready to jump out of your chest as you do your best not to scream at him.  
He takes a step towards you making you move back until you feel someone behind you, Rollins is towering over you where you stand dripping on the carpet.  
"Nice room you got here." Rumlow pushes himself off the wall, sauntering over to you, as much as one could call his murder walk sauntering. "Don't you think, Jack?"  
"Yeah." Rollins looks down at you, something in his eyes settling your racing mind ever so slightly. "Much nicer than ours."  
"Yeah." Rumlow speaks again, forcing your attention back to him. He's keyed up now. "Rookies don't get special treatments, especially not from STRIKE."  
You look back at Rollins, hoping to get any hint of where this is going but he's as stone faced and tight lipped as usual.  
"I don't want special treatment." You say, trying and failing to keep your voice steady.  
"And yet you keep getting it, don't you?" Rumlow stands in front of you now, the intensity radiating from him pushes you back against Rollins' chest and makes butterflies flutter in your stomach. "Do you know how many agents would have killed to get this assignment with us? And yet you got it. You. A rookie who's never been in the field, and probably got through the academy on her knees."  
Your face burn at his words, and only your survival instinct stops you from striking him. He's still in today's clothes and probably carrying no less than three weapons on his person, you don't know why the thought makes your head spin and your heart beat faster.  
"I'm not a whore." You say, sounding less convincing than you'd planned.  
"Aren't you?" Rumlow says and reaches for you.  
You try to remain still as his hand comes to rest just below your throat, but can't stop the shiver the slight pressure produces.  
"Just look at you." He murmurs, thumb rubbing your collarbone as he watches your tongue dart out to wet your lips. "You're already gagging for it."  
You shiver against Rollins and it's only now you realize his hands are resting on your hips.  
You should be terrified.  
Should put all your training to good use and get out of the situation, but you can't. Can't bring yourself to feel threatened by the senior agents' actions, only a deep seated hunger that you've never allowed yourself to act on.  
"You want this?" Rollins whisper in your ear and your hips move on their own, rubbing against him as you hum affirmatively.  
"A senior agent is asking you a question," Rumlow's voice darkens as his hand travels higher, the minuscule and temporary increase of pressure on your carotid artery has you whimpering. "You'd do best to answer it."  
"Y-yes, sir." You try to make your voice work but you're breathless and the tension is burning your skin. "Show me my place."  
You've never spoken like this before, have never allowed anyone to put you down but the flush of your skin and heat between your legs is evidence enough.  
You like this.  
The moment the words leave your lips the atmosphere in the room changes, your permission the only thing they needed to go into action. The hand on your throat swiftly moves to rid you of your towel, leaving you naked and shivering between the two agents.  
Rollins pulls you closer, the fabric of his shirt catches on your damp skin as his hands caress your stomach and he leans down to catch you lips in a kiss. He's soft, all warmth and desire and you positively melt against him as he brings a hand to your throat, touch lingering as the other hand caresses the skin on your stomach.  
If he hadn't moved you would have forgotten Rumlow was even in the room with you, and the way he touches you makes it obvious he's aware of the fact.  
Where Rollins is gentle Rumlow is coarse. His hands are deliciously rough as they cup your breasts, his teeth sharp as they nip at your flesh, fingers ruthless as they rub at your nipples.  
They have you trapped between them now and the sound that leave you when Rollins' hand cups your sex is one you've never heard before. You're trembling as they continue working you over, even though the only thing you're doing is holding yourself up. If they work this hard on everything they do it's no wonder they're the most successful team at SHIELD after Black Widow and Cap.  
Without a word Rollins suddenly releases his hold on you and Rumlow pushes you back.  
In the millisecond it takes you to hit the bed your heart is screaming, and the jolt of fear dazes you for a moment, and you think you can hear Rollins' voice.  
"Did you really have to do that?"  
You're not sure and you feel even more lost from the sudden lack of bodies pressing against you, almost blindly you give a whimper as you reach for them.  
"Aw, little whore needs more?" Rumlow mocks but you're too far gone to turn back. You nod.  
"Please." You say and Rollins is the first to move to your side on the bed. He places a hand on your thigh and squeezes it as he kisses you gently.  
Out of the corner of your eye you can see Rumlow move as well but it's not until he too joins you on the bed that you realize he's naked as well.  
Curiosity did kill the cat, and it will likely kill you too some day because you break the kiss to get a look at him.  
As if his face wasn't gorgeous enough he has the body to back it up, all muscles and sinews and tattoos, all on display for you.  
"Like what you see, rookie?" He asks as he reaches out to you, carding his fingers through your hair until your breathy moans fill the air.  
Beside you Rollins is ridding himself of his clothes as well and your head is swimming at the idea. This has to be a wet dream if you've ever had one, and you do not want to wake up just yet.  
"Still want to us to put in your place?" Rollins whispers in your ear and you can't nod fast enough, eagerly enough for both senior agents to laugh.  
"Want you both."  
There's a moment's pause but it seems like forever to you.  
"You really are a little whore, aren't you?" Rumlow says, voice dark and gravelly and completely giving in to your darker side you look at him through your lashes.  
"I'm your little whore, sir."  
Under any other circumstance the shocked look on his face would have been laughable but right now all you feel is pride at catching him off guard.  
"Such language." Rollins grins, taking a hold of your face to face him.  
"What would our precious Captain America think of you if he saw you now?"  
Your skin stings as the blood rushes to your face and he chuckles darkly at the sight.  
"On all fours, love." He says and you know an order when you hear one, complying as quickly as you can, a sudden need to please forcing your pride to the side.  
"What a good whore." Rollins continues once you're in the ordered position, fingers caressing your face as he kneels in front of you. "Now how about you show me what else you can do with that mouth of yours."  
That's all the coaxing you need to reach out and touch him. He's heavy in your hand and you let your fingers play softly over his length for a moment, enjoying the breathless sounds he makes.  
You feel the bed shift under you as Rumlow moves, and look behind you just in time to see the admiring look on his face as he watches you. Feeling playful all of a sudden you decide to wiggle your ass and you smile to yourself when you get a smack in return, skin on fire in what was likely to be handprint.  
"Don't get cocky, rookie." Rumlow growls, grabbing handfuls of your ass as you take Rollins into your mouth. "Nobody likes a smartass."  
If your mouth had not been full of grade A cock you likely would have informed him that he seemed to like your ass plenty, but there was a time and place for sass and now might not be it.  
That, and as soon as he slips the first finger inside of you all thought of words dies.  
He's good.  
Really good. The way he occasionally rubs against your clit as his fingers move inside of you is heavenly torture, everything you want and yet somehow not nearly enough. Rollins has now began moving and you find yourself rocking back and forth on Rumlow's fingers in time with his shallow thrusts, it's nice and all but you need more.  
With a pop you release the gentle giant from your mouth and turn back to face Rumlow.  
"Please just fuck me already!"  
This earns you another smack on the ass, this time even harder and you hiss at the sting of it, your heart soaring when you feel his hand rubbing softly over the resulting redness.  
"Looks like you're not doing a good enough job of keeping her quiet, Jack." Rumlow speaks over you and you're about to voice your opinion about being ignored when you hear the sound of a condom wrapper ripping.  
"Put it in my ass and I'll kill you." You shoot him a glare.  
"Noted." He chuckles and settles a hand on your hip as he eases into you, far more gentle than you'd thought him capable of.  
Rollins' dick is back at your mouth and you let him in, he's less gentle this time and you get a feeling he's far better at taking orders from you than his colleague. You make sure to file this information in a safe place in your mind for later.  
Meanwhile Rumlow has filled you up completely and is beginning to move, he's starting out slow but as you rock back on him with urgency he finally relents and starts properly fucking you. Rumlow's intensity seems to bleed over to Rollins, the both of them moving in perfect synch and you can feel your body melting between them.  
You finally do it.  
For the first time in your life you relinquish control, and what a good little whore you are!  
You're allowing yourself to be used and your mind goes blank as you give in to the pleasure and ecstasy.

The next day at the airport you offer your first class plane ticket to a young woman in exchange for her seat in business class. The very last thing that crosses your mind before you fall asleep between the two tuckered out senior agents is you need to have a talk with management about preferential treatment when you get back.


End file.
